Disappears
by Ryu-kun ibuki
Summary: Satu bulan yang lalu dia menghilang, kenangan yang ada bersama dengannya menghantui mereka semua sampai suatu saat sang saniwa membawa kabar yang tidak ingin mereka dengar. warn : Oooc typo dll


" _Dengan begini aku dapat beristirahat dengan tenang saat mengetahui bahwa benteng ini sudah berada ditangan yang tepat." Pedang tua tersebut tersenyum penuh arti, manik heterokomnya menatap sang uchigatana tersebut dengan lembut, cara yang sama dia perlihatkan kepada mereka semua. Tapi sang Uchigatana menangkap sesuatu yang lain dari arti tatapan mata tersebut._

" _beristirahat dengan tenang?" salah satu alisnya terangkat. Persaan yang tidak enak segera menyelimuti hatinya. "apa maksudmu Mikazuki?" pedang tua tersebut tertawa lebar._

" _Itu hanya 'skenario, " Mikazuki masih tersenyum dan Yamanbagiri berjalan kearahnya. "benteng ini akan kerepotan tanpa dirimu." Menghela nafas, mencoba membuang perasaan tidak mengenakan dihatinya. " kami masih membutuhkan kekuatanmu disini. "_

" _AHAHAHA..."_

 **Disappear**

 **Disclaimer /nitroplus**

 **Author Ryu-kun ibuki**

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri terbangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, mimpi yang dimilikinya tadi benar-benar melempar ingatanya dua bulan yang lalu. Musuh yang menguasai zirah atau jasad orang yang sudah meninggal menyerang mereka secara mendadak. Kebiishi bermunculan membuat unit pertama dan kedua— dua unit terkuat yang dimiliki benteng mereka kacau balau karena musuh terlalu kuat.

Kejadianya terjadi dipenginapan ikedaya, salah satu pedang Shinsengumi milik Okita Souji tersebut memberontak, memilih menyelamatkan tuannya. Mikazuki menarik pedang milik Okita Souji tersebut menjauh dari lubang hitam yang mendadak muncul, menghisap sang tenka goken kedalamnya dan menghilang bersama sekumpulan musuh yang lain. Yamanbagiri hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Mikazuki." Bisik Yamanbagiri lirih, sudah lebih dari sebulan kakek tua tersebut menghilang. Tidak ada patahan pedang ataupun jasad yang mereka temukan. Saniwa mereka sudah angkat tangan dan memilih mengurung diri,Jujur saja.

Sang saniwa merasa muak akan tingkah pedangnya...

Saniwa mereka sedari kecil sudah diasuh oleh mereka semua, Mikazuki yang menjaganya layaknya seorang ayah kepada putrinya selama ini. Dia yang mengajarinya tatakrama dan juga sopan santun, saat sang saniwa menginjak usia sepuluh tahun mereka berpisah. Saniwa harus menempuh pendidikan yang lebih dalam lagi untuk mengetahui seluk beluk sejarah dan bagaimana caranya menguasai kekuatan yang dia miliki. Mikazuki juga yang dengan sabar menantinya sambil mengawasi benteng selama ini.

Dua tahun lalu Imanotsuragi mencoba mengubah sejarah berujung pada Iwatoshi yang terluka parah. Jujur Imanotsuragi menyusul Iwatoshi, saniwa mereka murka dan nyaris mematahkan tantou tersebut menjadi enam bagian kalau saja Kogitsunemaru tidak menahan sang saniwa, meskipun perempuan saniwa mereka memiliki kemapuan bela diri yang perlu mereka takutkan, salah sedikit saja nyawa mereka bisa melayang.

Menghel nafas lelah Yamanbagiri beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, memakai jubah putih yang sempat dijadikan kain lap oleh sang saniwa, dengan wajah polosnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menemukan kain yang cocok untuk dia gunakan dan kebetulan jubah Yamanbagiri tergeletak manis disisi kamarnya. Kasen Kanesada seketika jatuh pingsan dan saniwa mereka dengan cuek bebeknya melanjutkan kegiatan mulianya itu.

Yamanbagiri berjalan menuju halaman, disana Uguisumaru duduk manis menikmati tehnya dengan Ookanehira dan juga Ishikirimaru dengan santai, berbincang dengan santai dan terkadang saudara dari Uguisumaru tersebut menguap lebar berakhir dengan cubitan dari sang maniak teh, mengingatkan adiknya untuk menjaga sopan santunya. "Ahh, Yamanbagiri." Uguisumaru tersenyum ramah kearahnya. "selamat pagi, tidurmu nyenyak." Dan terkadang Yamanbagiri menganggap tingkah Uguisumaru hampir mirip dengan Mikazuki. Mereka sama-sama menyukai ketenangan dan juga menyukai teh, ditambah mereka selalu terlihat bersama-sama. Tanpa sadar Yamanbagiri meringis sendiri saat bayangan pak tua sanjou tersebut terlintas dibenaknya.

"Buruk." Ishikirimaru menatapnya cemas. "kau bermimpi buruk lagi? Apa perlu aku melakukan ritual pensucian?" Yamanbagiri menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya merasa ada yang kurang dibenteng ini." Biasanya Mikazuki akan datang kekamarnya untuk berbincang dang terkadang mengajaknya meminum teh dengan santai dihalaman.

"Ah..." Uguisumaru melihatnya dengan prihatin. "apa ada kabar terbaru dari saniwa." Sebagai tangan kanan sang saniwa, Yamanbagiri selalu mendapatkan informasi dari majikan mereka secara langsung. Yamanbagiri menggeleng lemah, saniwa mereka memilih mengurung diri dipagi hari, menjalankan rutinitas paginya sambil memperhatikan tiap jalur sejarah. Hal yang tidak diinginkan sang saniwa adalah bahwa Mikazuki sudah kehilangan jati dirinya dan tercemar. Mikazuki merupakan pedang terkuat di benteng mereka bersanding dengan dua tenka goken lainnya.

"Aku yakin..." Ishikirimaru, salah satu pedang sanjou yang memiliki ikatan erat dengan tenka goken tersenyum lembut kearah mereka dan Yamanbagiri setuju ucapan dariHigekiri. Kakak dari Hizamaru tersebut menginginkan diangkat jadi cucu oleh para pedang sanjou yang langsung tertawa mendengarnya disusul teriakan Hizamaru yang menginginkan hal yang sama. Adik Higekiri tidak mau berpisah dari kakaknya sedetikpun.

"saniwa sedang berusaha mencari jalan untuk membawa Mikazuki pulang." Yamanbagiri mengangguk tapi baru saja perasaan damai menyelimuti hatinya teriakan sang saniwa memecahkan ketenangan pagi. Yamanbagiri dan ketiga pedang lainnya berlari keruangan sang saniwa. Cemas tapi perasaan cemas itu berakhir saat mereka menemukan Hasebe tergeletak dengan memar diwajahnya sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Mati kau!" dan mereka berempat langsung berusaha menenangkan saniwa mereka yang sedang bersemangat mematahkan Hasebe tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pelaku dari penyebab amarah sang saniwa masih tidak sadarkan diri, kalau saja Tonbokiri tidak menahan saniwa mereka mungkin mereka berempat— berlima dengan Hasebe akan menjadi remahan pedang.

Ookanehira memang sombong, pertama kali dia datang dan mengejek pedang yang lainnya meskipun Uguisumaru menasihatinya dan berakhir dengan tamparan keras dipipi oleh sang saniwa mereka. "kau memang akan menjadi tenka goken tapi bila kau masih bertingkah seperti ini." Ookanehira merinding saat saniwa mereka tersenyum seperti psikopat. "kau akan patah atau kepalamu menjadi pajangan dinding diruanganku." Apa yang diajarkan Mikazuki kepadanya hanyalah tanda tanya besar dikepala mereka selama ini.

"Aruji." Yamanbagiri nekat mati, mendekati tuan mereka "Kenapa kau mau mematahkan Hasebe." Saniwa mereka melotot ngeri dan menunjuk Hasebe. "dia mengintipku saat bergani pakaian! Aku tidak akan bisa menikah lagi!" pekiknya histeris sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. "kalian seperti ana-anakku, mana mungkin aku menikahi anak-anakku." Ucapnya lirih dan menghela nafas lelah. "Manba-chan" terkadang Yamanbagiri membenci panggilan sayang dari tuan mereka.

"Aku mengetahui dimana Mikazuki sekarang." Yamanbagiri melotot, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Ishikirimaru yang pertama kali menangapi, berita yang dibawa sang saniwa saat ini merupakan hal yang selama ini dia tunggu. Kabar dari kakek tua itu bagaikan hembusan angin dipanas yang terik.

"Benarkah?" saniwa mengangguk senang. " ya dan aku punya kabar buruk juga."

"EH?!" saniwa mereka mendadak murung, membuat perasaan mereka tidak enak. "dia ada di ikedaya, tidak ternodai tapi tubuhnya bukan miliknya lagi." Dahi Uguisumaru mengkerut tidak paham akan maksud dari tuan mereka. "Aruji?"

"dia masih hidup tapi jiwanya terkurung oleh pasukan musuh, melawan Mikazuki dengan kekuatan kita yang sekarang sama saja dengan bunuh diri." Ucap saniwa dengan murung, kabar yang dia dengar dari bawahannya adalah bahwa Mikazuki dirasuki oleh musuh, jiwanya entah ada dimana. Terkurung dan tidak dapat dibebaskan dan tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh musuh.

"Kita harus menolongnya." Ookanehira beranjak dari duduknya, saniwa mereka menggeleng dan menatapnya sinis. "bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Mikazuki-san diculik oleh pihak musuh."

"Seberapa bodoh dirimu Ookanehira-sama?" Ookanehira terdiam dan saniwa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "aku akan menjelaskannya sekali lagi jadi tolong simak dengan baik-baik." Senyum...

" **Tubuh Mikazuki dikendalikan oleh pihak musuh dan jiwanya dikurung disuatu tempat."**

"A-apa..." Yamanbagiri yang pertama kali mengerti akan situasi tersebut kemudian disusul oleh rekannya yang lain. "Aruji kau bercandakan?"

"Sejak kapan aku bercanda saat menyangkut tentang pedang pedanku?" raut wajah dari tua mereka sudah membuat mereka yakin kalau uan mereka tidak bercanda sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Oke prolognya ada hit stage play touken ranbu, Ryu lagi galau nunggu stage play kelima yang bulan enam atau tujuh baru keluar *mewek.

Oke minna review ne!


End file.
